Always Chasing After You
by JadedMara
Summary: Just a little Luke/Mara story. Second in a (kinda) series. E-mail me if you want the others.


jadedmara@aol.com 

Just another little Luke and Mara story to tide you folks over until the next novel. ALWAYS CHASING AFTER YOU By Jen Bakht This story delves into frivolity at times(at the beginning, for instance), but that's what happens when I get to play in this universe. I'm not receiving any money for this story. (Trust me, nobody would want to pay for this thing.) The characters in this story except for Vida, the annoying Fultin delegates and other minor folks belong to Lucasfilm and are based on characters and situations created by George Lucas. 

**************************************************************************** Mara Jade sighed heavily as she heard the shrill laughter echoing through the small lounge that had been quickly set up at the Jedi praxeum at Yavin to accommodate visiting dignitaries. She quickly closed her eyes, praying for her terrible week to be over. The Fultin reception had been delayed for two more days, and she didn't think that she could stand another hour with those people. "Leia and Beruss better get here soon," she lamented. The Fultin Sector was the chief supplier of monim silk for the entire galaxy. The aristocrats of that sector, being aristocrats, used the popularity of their product to further their own influence in a government that did not rely on family lines as much as the Empire did. One of the perks they had was being able to choose the site of their reception. Complaining that Coruscant was too far away to travel without 'looking like rumpled refugees', and that it was so 'urban', the government of the New Republic had the bright idea of holding the reception at Yavin IV, and flying in the Chief of State and Chairman Beruss. Surprisingly, the Fultin delegation agreed. 'Probably just to make my life miserable,' Mara thought to herself. Luke Skywalker threw her an amused glance. "Mar, not everyone's out to get you. All you have to do is go in there and offer them some wine, so they won't think we're being negligent hosts. Besides, they're not that bad," he said. He shook his head and moved towards the old-fashioned door knob--and stopped. "It's a sham, I tell you!" Lady Daim's high pitched voice cut into the disapproving chatter in the room. The "ringleader" of the Fultin delegation, Lady Hira Daim was a corpulent woman with an aristocratic nose, severe cheekbones, and the superior attitude common to many of her class. "A sham, my Lady? I sincerely doubt it," said a well-modulated voice. "I don't believe anyone can keep up appearances that well for over two years." "I tend to agree with the Lady," said another. "They're Jedi -- at least one of them is. The other, of course, is just fancying herself one. Skywalker can convince anyone of anything, and with Jade's undercover skills..." he sniffed. On the other side of the door, Mara looked at her husband. "What are they talking about?" she whispered. Luke shrugged. "It's a political marriage...it has to be," Lady Daim continued, "My guess is that it was suggested by Organa Solo or Mon Mothma. Skywalker, being a good citizen of the Republic, probably agreed reluctantly, and Jade...well, anyone would be crazy to turn down an offer to be part of an influential family like his." 'Only a masochist would want to be part of the Skywalker family', thought Mara sardonically. "She's probably spying on them, too. It's a perfect opportunity." Agreeing nods and murmurs accompanied that statement. *Mara, are you spying on me?* Luke sent to his wife, chuckling. *Why, I don't think so, my dear,* came the amused reply. *Of course, I would love to tell the galaxy about that 'jungle man' outfit you seem to enjoy wearing when...* *Hah, hah* "And they're definitely not sleeping together! Can you imagine?" *I can imagine* *Yeah, Skywalker, I just wish you'd imagine more than once a month* He shot a glance at his wife. Silently laughing, she rose her hands. "I'm joking, I'm joking!," she whispered. "She's probably found someone to amuse herself with, you know," sniffed Lord Huyin. "But poor Master Skywalker...do Jedi Masters *do* that sort of thing?" A certain Jedi Master made a very mortified sound. "I really don't know," said Lady Daim thoughtfully, "But he is a handsome little devil. I'd like to light *his* lightsaber." Mara had to fight a sudden burst of laughter. She settled for a telepathic hoot. Luke's mouth, which was already wide enough with Lord Huyin's question, gaped even wider. *It's showtime, farmboy* *Do we have to?* He sounded like a little kid. Mara loved this. "Oh, c'mon," Mara mocked her husband's earnest voice, "They're not *that* bad." Mara strode into the room with a flourish. Luke stood back and watched his wife at work. "Why, hello dah-lings," Mara said with an aristocratic air, refined from years at the Emperor's Court, "Would you care for some wine? I apologize for the delay, but I had some...contacts to speak to." "Wine? I suppose so," sighed Lady Daim with an air of martyrdom," I don't suppose you have any white from Calaban?" "White? My Lady, that is becoming somewhat outdated! Red is all the rage now, but if you ask me," she said in a confiding whisper, "most seem a bit rimwordly. The red from Hagj, however, is splendid." "That will do," said Lord Huyin politely. Mara poured him a glass first. "A very enjoyable wine, I tell you. Makes for a wonderful aphrodisiac." As eyebrows were raised, Luke put his head in his hands and shook with laughter. *Mara, that's horrible.* *Hey, I'm enjoying this, okay? Don't ruin it. Oh, by the way, Lord Timin is thinking to himself that we'll end up killing each other before the year is out.* *At least I'll die happy* Mara snorted. "Miss Jade, wouldn't *you* care for some wine?" Lord Huyin asked. Probably thinking that she poisoned it or something. "Oh, I'm sorry but that's not possible. You see," she paused gleefully, "I'm pregnant." Conversation stopped. "With *my* baby," Luke added, not being able to resist. Mara shrugged. "Well, we must be on our way. And by the way, my Lady," she nodded to Daim, "as for you fantasizing about 'lighting' my husband's 'lightsaber', I don't believe you'd recognize one if it fell into your lap. Not that they regularly do, for you, that is." And with that she strode out of the room, Skywalker guffawing behind her. *Way* too easy. But on Yavin, one took what ever entertainment one got. "I dunno, kid, it seems pretty unusual to me. Fey'lya calling an emergency convening of the Council right after Leia and Chairman Beruss leave for a week on Yavin?" Han Solo sighed. "I mean, I see a cause for alarm when a planet suddenly cuts off communication, but I have a feeling Fey'lya would have pulled something like this, emergency or not." Kyp Durron pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Well, it's not like Leia and Beruss are exactly on a heavenly vacation. They have to deal with the Fultin delegation('and Lady Daim', he thought to himself), and it's obvious that this reception is a veiled attempt at negotiation. Diplomacy's a tricky process." "But you know that Fey'lya will make it look as if the two of them were negligent and left Coruscant just as an emergency was brewing. Ridiculous, I know, but he's pulled it off before." "You're right," said Kyp, nodding slowly, "She'd better get back soon, even if this incident turns out to be nothing. I hate to bother your her though; she seems so relaxed right now." "Well, I can't say I won't be happy to have her home. I miss her already." With Leia, Jacen, and Jaina gone, Chewie on Kashyyyk, and Anakin increasingly spending time with his friends, Han had taken to strolling around the Falcon, closing his eyes and reliving his life. He had done so much in so short a time, most of which he was not proud of. Many battles, and many causes, only one in which he truly believed in. Many women, only two which he really loved, only one who he could imagine spending forever with. Thinking of all he lost, he was more grateful of what he gained, and that made his wife's absence all the more acute. He read understanding in his friend's eyes. "I'll notify her immediately," said Kyp, and then cut off the holophone. 

Leia Organa Solo, Chief of State of the New Republic, sighed happily and stretched her legs, soaking in the warm Yavin sun. "You have no idea how good it feels to just relax after being in the hustle and bustle of Coruscant. Fresh air, warm sun, beautiful scenery..." "Annoying Jedi trainees, hoity-toity aristocrats from the Fultin sector who think that they rule the galaxy..." Leia shook her head ruefully at her sister-in-law. "That reminds me, Mara. I've heard complaints from the Fultin delegation that you insulted them in, and I quote, 'The most horri-horrible way that anyone had ever insulted us before! She should be shot and have her guts hanging for everyone to see!' " Mara made a face. "Yikes, gruesome folk, aren't they?" She then grinned wickedly. "They deserved it! And besides, Skywalker over here had a part in it too." "Me? You're the one that insulted 'em. I just stood back and laughed!" "You two deserve each other," said Leia, rolling her eyes. "I just feel sorry for our kid," Luke said, yawning. He snuggled up closer to his wife, and Mara indulgently put her arms around his shoulders. "Poor baby," she explained almost apologetically, "That reception took everything out of him. I think he spent the entire time listening to High Count Ginah relate the finer points of keeping his chooba slug collection in tip-top shape." Leia grinned. "Yeah, and I think Kyp spent the entire time avoiding Lady Daim. I guess she finally got over Luke." She then frowned, remembering something. "Luke, Mar, speaking of your child, are the two of you worried about kidnapping attempts? I was thinking about it the other day -- we don't have an Anoth to hide him or her on anymore." Although the political situation in the galaxy had stabilized enough so that the dangers facing Leia's children when they were born had dissipated, she still had flashbacks to the private worries she had during her pregnancies, and the very real fear that had hit her every time her children were in danger. "Well," Luke said, sitting up, "During the pregnancy, I'm not that worried. Mar can fight; we all know that. Afterwards," he shrugged, "well, we'll figure something out. I don't think that it'll be much of a problem, unless there's another clone of C'Baoth or the Emperor running around." "Yeah, and that only happens in really bad holotales," added Mara, groaning, "Like that horrible one where a new superweapon shows up every three episodes." Leia nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately, that seems to be a pattern among the writers these days. If only they'd...Oh, hello Kyp. Is something wrong?" "Other than the fact that Lady Daim's still on the planet?" asked Kyp, grinning. "Uh huh." "Gital's cut off all communication with the Republic, the Senate task force doesn't seem to think that it's a mechanical failure, you have dignitaries on the surface, Fey'lya's called an emergency meeting of the Inner Council, Han seems to think that he's gonna use it to his advantage, and you and Beruss better get to Coruscant right away." "Oh. Is that all?" Leia asked, tongue planted firmly in cheek. She let out a deep, melancholy breath. "Well folks, duty calls. So much for vacation." "You know," Luke said, giving his wife a quick glance, "Mar and I have been meaning to get back to Coruscant. I know she's been wanting to talk to the Senate about the possibility of her sub-contracting some business, and I wouldn't mind going myself. Just for a change." "Well, come along. Han dropped me off, so we can take the *Fire* to Coruscant." "What about the Fultin delegation?" Kyp asked. "Oh, you can take care of them." Leia laughed at Kyp's alarmed look. "Don't worry. They're scheduled to leave today. You'll only have to deal with them for a few hours at most." "A few hours too long. They're beginning to wear at my Jedi patience." "Just blast them with a Sun Crusher, Kyp." "Funny, Mara," Kyp growled. "Very funny." "You know me. A regular laugh riot." 

The approach to Coruscant was breathtaking, to say the least. From orbit, it looked like a corusca gem, glittering a brilliant gold. Seeing it took her breath away. "I never thought I'd get off that water-forsaken planet," Camie Gillin murmured, "And here I am, at a planet the most opposite of anything I've known my entire life." "Weird, isn't it," said her ex-husband, coming up behind her. "We're so used to desolate wasteland. And I hear that Coruscant's one big city. No natural rock in sight except at one measly park." Camie looked up at him in mock delight. "Fixer, it's everything I coulda hoped for!" But she was only half-kidding. This vacation was going to be great. "Hey, you guys, look at these great shipwrecks!" Deak came into the passenger's sightseeing center excitedly. "I just wish we could go right next to 'em. If I was flying this junk heap, y'know, I could navigate through the wreck area, no problem," added Windy. "Will the two of you grow up? You're starting to sound like Wormie," said Camie, chuckling. "Yeah, Wormie." Fixer's voice dropped a few degrees. "Fixer, he's a busy man --" "I know, I know, Camie. We've had this discussion before. It just seems unusual to me that a guy can be so busy that he forgets where he came from and who he knew, and doesn't visit his home planet in over ten years." "Well, y'know Fix," drawled Windy, "We weren't exactly nice to the kid, y'know what I mean? I mean, why in the galaxy would he want to come back? He doesn't have anything to come back to 'cept us four geezers and a pile of scavenger rejects where his home ought'er be." "Stop talking and look out the ports, everybody!" "I swear Deak, you've become terminally excited in your old age, you know." "Well, *you know* Windy, you'd better look out the port or you'll regret it." They all crowded around the viewport, and all conversation stopped, except for a few hushed murmurs of excitement from the other passengers. They were approaching the nightside of Coruscant, and the lights of Imperial City beckoned to all. Camie was amazed to see the levels that seemed to go down forever. Deak had told her that at the lowest levels, subterranean creatures lived out meager existences, and that they were the descendants of people who had gotten lost down there centuries ago. She made a mental note not to let Deak, in his excited tourist phase, to decide to go explorin'. She wondered what Wormie...er, *Luke*, was doing at this moment. It would be wonderful if the five of them could be together again. Just like old times. But he was probably at some exciting party, living it up with photographers surrounding him and glorifying his every move. He'd never want to see his old friends again. He was having too much fun. 

Luke Skywalker was about to die from boredom. The Inner Council meeting had been going on for three hours, and it didn't seem to be letting up. The meeting, so far, seemed to have only accomplished pitting Ackbar and Fey'lya against each other yet again. He had been asked to sit in on the Council because they hoped to send him to Gital in the event that the radio silence did not cease. His appointment was, in fact, related to Ackbar and Fey'lya's feud; Ackbar wanted to send NRI investigators and Fey'lya wanted to send Senate task force investigators. The head of the NRI was seriously loyal to the military and Ackbar, and the head Senate investigator was a Fey'lya acolyte who had loudly spoken against the Chief of State when she was in danger of being impeached. Even the decision to send Luke was disputed; he was close to Leia and Ackbar, but since he was a Jedi, it was decided that he could be objective and that his skills would aid him well in the investigation. Luke didn't understand what investigating a potential crisis, especially this one, had to do with a political battle, but Leia had explained to him that politics was related to *everything*. He was beginning to be glad that he didn't follow Mon Mothma's advice to go into political office. He also was beginning to regret coming to Coruscant. "Whatever this government decides to do, we have to be there to support it, and then ---" "Shouldn't this matter be discussed in the full Senate?" "The Inner Council can discuss whatever it wants --" *Luke, don't fall asleep on me here* Leia's voice admonished. *Do you have to deal with this every day?* *Pretty much* *And I thought being a Jedi was a tough job* "Fifteen sectors agree --" "This woman's haircolor seems to change every day. Red, red-gold, what's next? Strawberry blonde? No, let me guess --" Luke stifled a yawn. The snippets of conversation were starting to become incomprehensible. "Next order of business, and as I pointed out, this should be discussed in a full Senate session.." "Councilor, please present the report. We can discuss protocol later." "Yes, Madame Chief-of-State. The next order of business is from the Fultin reception on Yavin IV. We have a complaint filed here by a certain Lady Daim, who insists that she *has* had male companionship, and that red wine is *not* all the rage across the galaxy." Leia and others wore incredulous looks on their faces. "What?" she finally managed, almost afraid to ask. "I think I should start at the beginning," said Councilor Tyrim, and proceeded to read the report. Luke sighed. This was going to be a *long* day. 

"Hey, kid, long time no see!" Han Solo wore a big grin on his face as he gave his brother-in-law a back-slapping hug. "Where's Leia?" "Oh, she just had more business to take care of," Luke said dismissively. "She never seems to slow down. Why are you two here?" "What are relatives for?" "We heard the meeting was about to end," Mara chimed in. "Tyrim's aide owes Han a couple of favors, so she tells him when things are beginning to die down." "Yeah, Mara and me decided to be ---" "Mara and *I*." Han frowned in mock confusion. "You are Mara." Mara sighed. "Never mind." Luke laughed. "Um, okay. Anyway, Mara and me decided to be the first to greet our loved ones back into civilization. Why'd that meeting last so long, anyway?" "Emotions were running high. Must be the spring weather. And we also spent some time discussing Lady Daim." "Oh, you did, did you?" Mara asked sweetly. She put her arms around her *dear* husband's neck. "And just what did you tell them, dearest?" "Nothing. Just that she was somewhat sensitive, and that her personality and yours clashed a bit." "Oh." She was probably disappointed that she didn't get to kill him. *I heard that* "Couldn't help it." Han growled. "You know that I hate hearing only part of a conversation. Don't you guys ever get mixed up and accidentally say something you were only meaning to think?" "Haven't had that happen yet. Of course, with *our* luck -- oh, there's Leia." Luke waved at his sister. "Well, I'm off. Need to talk to Leia about Anakin and his rock music. Have fun, guys." With Han gone, Luke and Mara left the private section of the Imperial Palace and made their way to the Grand Corridor. It was a majestic sight, large enough for three squadrons of X-wings to fly through, not to mention probably to do a couple complicated maneuvers as well. As he turned around holding two drinks for Mara and himself, he had the brief impression that someone was watching him. He didn't sense any danger, however. It was probably nothing. Most likely a bunch of tourists. 

"Whoah." That one word, uttered by Deak, summed up what the entire group was feeling. The Grand Corridor stretched on for miles ahead of them. Myriad races milled around, admiring the decor, buying souvenirs, and hoping for a glimpse of famous faces. Banners representing the various worlds of the New Republic decorated the walls. Windy stood staring at the banner of Tatooine as Fixer scowled, "We're at the wrong end of the corridor. We need to be at the East Wing to enter the museum." "Why don't you just ask the guard for directions?" Fixer smiled patiently at the woman. "Camie, we don't *need* directions. We can find it by ourselves. Besides, we wouldn't want to look like tourists, now would we?" Camie shook her head. "Trust me, we look like tourists. Come on guys, we need to--" Deak interrupted. "Wormie," he whispered. "What?" "Look, guys, it's him!" Windy shook his head with bemusement. "Well, what d'ya know. I didn't think we'd see him." Deak grinned. "Yeah. You wanna talk to him?" Camie stared at her friends, who seemed to be liking the idea. "You've got to be kidding. He's an Alliance hero, for star's sake. We can't just go *up* to him! Guys? Guys! Hey, wait up!" She ran after them. They *had* to grow up one of these days. 

"Mara, I think this job is just what you need." Luke saw his wife sigh. "I was a liaison to the Smuggler's Alliance a long time ago, and I saw it fall apart. I know this isn't the same thing, but what makes the Senate think that I'd do well coordinating with the independent groups of the galaxy?" "Well, you're in contact with most of them through your trading enterprise. I think the Senate made a good choice." "Hey, Wormie, long time no see!" Luke frowned, and then almost choked on his drink. He knew that voice. "Fixer!?! Oh my gosh!" He waved as the rest of the group came up. "Camie -- Deak -- Windy. Wow. Sightseeing?" "Yup," answered Deak. "Never thought we'd ever get off-planet. But Huff Darklighter's business seemed to boost the whole economy --" "So, y'know, we managed to scrape enough money for us to take a little vacation," finished Windy. "Yeah, but Fix and I hated to leave the kids. They're having fun with their grandparents, though." Luke spit up again. "Kids? You two are married?" "Divorced." "You guys have kids," stated Luke in wonderment. "Now *that's* scary." Deak laughed. "Wormie, you haven't changed a bit. You need to work on your humor skills." Mara snorted. "Farmboy wouldn't know how to be funny if a step by step how-to vid was prepared just for him. I'm Mara, by the way," she said, shaking each of their hands. Luke still wouldn't let the comment pass. "*You're* talking about being funny? O-*kay*. You're the one who wouldn't crack a smile unless in the middle of a murderous fantasy." "Hey, I can be funny if I want to be. You couldn't be funny to save your life." Fixer whistled. "The two of you sure get along." "You haven't seen anything yet. This is our touchy-feely stage." Luke glared at his wife. "Anyway, how long have you guys been here?" "Just got here. We were supposed to take a tour of the Galactic Museum," Camie rolled her eyes, "but we got lost and *they* won't ask for directions." "Well, Mara and I are headed to Yavin in a couple of days. Do you want to join us?" Windy raised his eyebrows at his friends. "So, do you guys, y'know, wanna go?" Deak was the first to answer with his usual over-enthusiasm. "Heck yeah! Now *that's* a tour I'm gonna enjoy!" Fixer shrugged with a 'why-not?' gesture. Windy was already nodding, so Camie spoke up. "We'd love to...Luke. Thanks." The group from Tatooine spent the next few days being shuttled to and fro to every tourist sight their hearts desired, although Deak wasn't allowed to explore the lower levels. They ate dinner with the Solos, including Jacen and Jaina who had just returned from Yavin the last night, and spent the entire night regaling the family with stories of Luke's "exploits." Jaina almost died laughing when Luke, in an effort to focus the attention away from himself, told how Biggs had dressed up as a woman and fooled an eight-year old Gavin Darklighter into thinking that he -- she -- was in love with him. Gavin was the Rogue Squadron leader, and Jaina was his protege. She was expected to test to get in the squadron after completing her Jedi training, and she swore to never let the Commander live the episode down. Camie sat quietly as she heard first hand accounts of various Rebellion battles. With the outward appearance of being the most level-headed of her friends, no one could ever guess at the restlessness in her heart. She always secretly admired Luke for his dreams, and was not surprised when those dreams came true. She only wished that she had a birthright that could allow her to realize *her* dreams. 

Mara suppressed a chuckle as another snore escaped her husband. When they were first dating, Luke would often awake with a sore head and shoulders because Mara would strike him everytime he started to snore. Never woke him, though. The kid could sleep through a Force storm. This time, Mara really laughed, thinking about their first few months together. It took a long, long, time for her to realize that she was falling for the introspective man sleeping beside her who seemed to exude a strong, inner strength. She noticed that strength during the days on Myrkr, and it elicited a grudging respect for him. As they got closer, and as Mara finally started to admit to herself that she really loved him, she also saw the emergence of the reckless farmboy who had whooped his way to blowing up a Death Star and becoming a legend. Skywalker said that she brought that fun-loving, reckless side out of him. She felt her baby kick. Too bad Skywalker -- Luke -- wasn't awake. For the past three months, they had made a ritual of Mara's snuggling up behind him, her belly to his back, so that he could feel his child moving. Mara said that it would be a boy because it kicked so much. Luke thought that it would be a girl for the very same reason. "She takes after you, Mar," he had said. Han wanted him to be named Han Solo Skywalker if it was a boy. That almost made Mara wish that Luke was right about it being a girl. The baby kicked again, this time with more force. *What, are you bored with Mommy's woolgathering?* she asked lovingly. Mara's eyes widened as she tested that new word out. "Mommy," she whispered. That would take some getting used to. It was almost as hard as saying "I love you" or calling the man she had known for so long as 'Skywalker' by his first name. Almost. She remembered when Luke first told her that he loved her. She had be scared, almost terrified. She never understood why. Nothing scared Mara. But there she was, almost quaking. She tried to make a flippant remark, or growl, or *something*. but she couldn't. Instead, she ran out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Luke. She never answered him, although she told him that she loved him enough times after that. Luke stirred beside her. "Talking to yourself again?" he asked. "I wasn't talking, I was thinking." "Oh. You were thinking pretty loud. Don't worry, I didn't catch your conversation. Just heard my name." "Well, I do need to tell you something." He waited. Mara smiled. "I love you, Luke," she said softly. She was taken by surprise as he took her into his arms and slowly kissed her. The comport beeped. "Aw, Sith," Luke mumbled. He fumbled for his comlink. "Skywalker," he said. "Luke, it's me," came the harried voice of his sister. "Got some bad news for you. The Senate's been pushing for the investigation of Gital, with Fey'lya in the forefront. We've finally decided to send you to Gital tomorrow morning." Luke groaned. "I thought it would be unlikely that I would have to go." "I know I said that, but remember, we have ambassadors on the surface, and they still haven't checked in. And Gital may not be strategically significant, but we've dealt with many situations like this one, and we've learned that early intervention is the best policy." "Can't they find someone else?" Mara asked, after Leia had signed off. "No, not with the political situation right now. I'm the only one." Mara repressed the urge to comment on Skywalker's "hero" complex. He continued. "I'm more worried about Camie and the rest of the guys. I promised them that I'd take them to Yavin." "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll play tour guide for a couple of days." Luke kissed her forehead. "Thanks, sweetheart. You're a doll." "Yeah, well don't get used to it." 

The terminal line of Gital, a small planet mottled green and blue, came into focus as Luke came out of hyperspace. He made his way to the day side and specifically to the southeastern edge of the main continent, where the main planetary government was supposed to have been seated. Luke noted the absence of a patrol, which seemed odd, seeing that the planet had effectively isolated itself. Of course, the planet was so small and on the Rim that there wasn't much of a planetary security force in the first place. The planet was made up mostly of small villages and people who could care less about galactic affairs. His main mission was to find the Republic dignitaries and get them out of there. Finding out why the isolation had occurred was only secondary. Gital wasn't yet a New Republic planet; it was only in negotiations, and the planetary council had repeatedly made it clear that they wanted relative autonomy, despite joining the Republic. The Senate was willing to honor their wishes to an extent, although the communications silence greatly alarmed them. Gital, despite valuing the right to make their own decisions, had always been open to the Republic and its ambassadors. A shot across his bow interrupted his thoughts. Luke didn't waste time wondering how the little Z-95 Headhunter had escaped his notice as he swerved starboard to evade it. He cursed the slowness of the shuttle. The Z-95, although outdated, was a cousin to the New Republic X-wings, and had greater maneuverability and speed than the sluggish Verpine Adventurer that Luke had been issued. Another ship came to join its comrade, then another, and another. Luke used all of his experience as a fighter pilot and as a Jedi in the battle, but the fighters seemed to have been guided by an unseen force. They battered the little shuttle left and right. Luke sent a final, desperate plea to his wife before the ground rushed up to meet him. When Luke woke, he could have sworn that fifty nerfs were tapdancing on his head. He groaned. *Oh, I see you're finally awake* The voice was soothing inside his head, like a cool wave to wash the pain away. He opened his mouth to say "Hello", but all that came out was "Ahlagah." Another nerf decided to execute a pirouette at that moment. Luke wondered idly at when they started ballet. *Please, don't try to talk. Save your strength. Your best bet would be to think to me, not talk.* Luke nodded weakly as the pain diminished. He finally gathered enough strength to open his eyes. She was a vision. She was slender but supple, clad only in a gauzy white robe. Her skin was dark, and her black hair fell around her shoulders and down to her waist. Her full lips were pursed in sympathy for his pain, and she looked kind, but dangerous at the same time. There was softness but hidden excitement in her emerald eyes, emerald like his wife's . . . whoops. Luke shook his head, eliciting another protest from the animals still trapped within. *Get ahold of yourself, flyboy!* The woman laughed delicately, indicating that she had heard the entire exchange. Blushing furiously, he could only grin sheepishly. She smiled, was it encouragingly?, and then: *Come on. We can fix your ship later. Right now, let's eat. You look starved, poor thing.* She walked off, and Luke followed mutely. Her name was Vida, she explained over the meal. She was part of a village which had been destroyed by some unknown catastrophe, and was left alone. She learned to survive in the forest around her, and "found peace." Luke never thought to ask her how she could talk to him with her mind -- she didn't seem Force-sensitive. He just took for granted that she was . . . magical. "So, Luke --that's your name, right?" He nodded, surprised that she was actually speaking. "Luke, what do they feed you at home? You look like you hadn't had a proper meal in decades!" "Well, I actually prepare the meals. My wife doesn't cook . . ." "Oh, a wife! How sweet. What's her name?" Funny. He couldn't remember. He shrugged. "I dunno." Vida smiled to herself with satisfaction, and they went on with their meal. 

They were about an hour away from Yavin when Mara had gasped, and Camie had immediately gone to her. "What's wrong?" she had asked. "Luke's in trouble." At Camie's questioning gaze, Mara had explained, "We have a bond that let's one of us know when something's wrong with the other --Luke seems to be in a space battle right now. After we got married, the bond became stronger than the one between him and his --" Mara paused. Luke was trying to contact her. *Luke? Hey, Skywalker, where are you?* There had been no answer. With a growing sense of dread in the pit of her stomach, she had filled Camie in. " . . . I'm going to drop you guys off and then find out what happened to Luke. I'll leave you in Master Kyp's capable hands. He's getting accustomed to showing visitors around." "Yeah, Fixer and Windy, and Deak especially, will enjoy it," Camie had said quietly. Mara remembered frowning. "What about you?" Camie had lifted her head and looked straight into Mara's eyes. "I'm coming with you. No, hear me out. I've been waiting all these years for an adventure. I'm going." "Oh, no you're not. The *Fire* isn't a shuttle on the "Adventure of the Week" Tour for people with midlife crises." Camie got quieter. "Mara, please. I've been waiting all my life to go the extra distance. Luke is my friend, a friend that I never appreciated. What better way to show him that I care? Besides, I'm cool and level-headed in an emergency, and the guys have been teaching me how to fly. I may not be as worldly as you, but I'll learn. Like it or not, Mara, I'm coming with you." Mara had read the quiet determination in the other woman's eyes, and, although she'd never admit it, she admired her spunk. She decided -- just this once! -- to give in, an unusual action for her. She nodded her acquiescement. Camie smiled gratefully and went off to inform her companions of the change in plans. Mara just hoped that those three also wouldn't beg for a ride to Gital. Remembering the exchange, Mara shook her head. She still couldn't believe that she let a civilian come along on a dangerous mission -- some Jedi she was. But then again, Mara didn't usually play by the rules. What worried her was that Luke hadn't contacted her again, and that she was having trouble reading him. She knew that he was still alive, and that he was conscious. There shouldn't have been any reason for him not to reassure her that he was all right or tell her that he needed help. *Stangit, Skywalker, talk to me* Still no answer. Her child stirred, restless, in her belly. *Shh, loved one. We'll find him. I'm used to this.* She smiled ruefully as she remembered Han's constant lament. Frustrated, she said it aloud: "Skywalker, no matter what, it seems that I'm always chasing after you." So few words, with so much meaning. She'd been chasing after him from the day that the Emperor had given her his name, to the day that she realized her love for him. The second chase had finally led to stability and happiness in her life, but here she was again, following him to the edges of the galaxy. 

Luke stood in front of his shuttle, dismayed. "Communications are out. Navigation, even life-support," he said to himself, and then let out a curse that Lando had taught him. "Now, where did you learn words like that?" Vida stood there, leaning against a tree and smiling at him. Luke smiled back at her like an eager puppy. 'If he had a tail, he'd be wagging it,' she thought to herself. So far so good. She knew instinctively that this Skywalker was no pushover. She couldn't just go ahead and warp his mind like she did with the others, and he was too valuable to kill. She had opted for more subtlety, and began when he was still unconscious. She wouldn't have gotten anywhere if he was still awake when he crashed; he was too strong. But the subconscious -- ah, what a playing ground! "Come on, sweet. I have a feeling that you will need to learn how to survive on this world." Luke looked at her, baffled. "But, I'm not exactly lost! The New Republic knows where I am, and --" She decided that it was time for a mental shout. *The New Republic won't waste anymore precious men to look for you! What are you thinking? You're doomed here, and have no way to communicate with your people!* Somewhere, in the back of Luke's mind, warning bells went off. He knew that something was wrong, and he also knew that there was some other way to communicate with his family and friends, but he couldn't remember how. His doubts were erased, however, by a little mental pressure from Vida and by her softening smile. Vida spent the next few days keeping Luke busy by cutting down trees and other odd-jobs. She couldn't afford to let his mind wander, or she might lose her control over him. She also made sure that she was his only source for food, shelter, and companionship, building a heavy dependency. On the fourth day, Vida sat massaging Luke's sore back. He had been forced to lift logs all day. Luke groaned and practically melted in her arms. Her hands were strong and unyielding, probing and finding his pain, then releasing it in a burst of ecstasy. She whispered in his ear, and the words were echoed in his mind. *Give yourself to me, Luke. I am the only woman for you. You want me; you need me* Luke breathed deeply and turned to face her. Her eyes shone. To him, they seemed to shine with love. In reality, they shone with victory. 'This is it', she thought, 'He has to do this willingly, and the seduction is almost complete.' Luke leaned in to kiss her, and Vida prepared to transfer herself into his body. They got closer, and closer, and their lips began to meet... *Luke? Skywalker, where in the Force are you?* Luke broke away, startled. "What's going on? Was that -- omigosh, that was Mara." "Shh, baby, it was nothing. Just forget about it --" "No." Luke was adamant, Vida's hold on him broken. "That was my wife. That --" He stopped as she gained control of him again. 

The *Shadow Chaser* entered the atmosphere. Mara had opted to take it instead of her own ship because of its quantum shielding. Camie sat beside her at the copilot's station, silently waiting and prepared to take over weapon's control in case they were attacked -- The attack commenced. Green lightning bolts seemed to shoot out of the ground, and Mara flew towards the source of the barrage. "Are you crazy? We should be getting *away* from the danger, not going towards it!" "Luke's there. That place is trouble -- I know it in my heart -- and wherever trouble goes, Luke follows." The barrage stopped, but Mara wasn't going to hurt her luck by asking why. She went on with her chase. 

Vida cursed, and lowered her hands. The energy bolts ceased. The firing had bothered Luke, who still hadn't recovered from being in contact with his wife, and she wasn't about to release her hold on him. She sensed a Force-sensitive on the ship. Maybe she wouldn't kill them just yet. 

The *Chaser* hovered near them, and began its landing cycle. Luke stood by obediently as Mara and Camie emerged from the ship. Mara took one look at Vida and stopped her rush towards her husband. She looked from one to the other, understanding exactly what was happening, and why Luke hadn't answered to her summons. "So, what are you -- another clone like that C'Baoth?" Vida raised her eyebrows. "A clone? Hardly. You worst nightmare? That's closer." Mara rolled her eyes. "Enough with the tired clichés. What have you done with him?" "More than you have, judging from his eagerness to be with me." If Camie didn't believe that her newfound friend could have ever been an assassin, she certainly believed it now. Mara's emerald eyes grew stone-cold, and her hand went towards her lightsaber. In a chilly voice, she said, "Release him. Now." "Oh, no, Mara Jade, I don't think so. Be grateful that I haven't killed you and your pathetic friend like I did your ambassadors." Camie, sensing danger, backed away. Mara was unfazed. "I'm getting sick and tired of you pretentious Dark Siders who think that the entire galaxy should bow at your feet." Vida's face grew dangerous. Mara counteracted with a defiant look, a look that angered Vida more than anything had ever angered her. "Never forget the pain, Jade," she growled, and then fired. Mara fell to the ground in pain. Stray bolts ricocheted of the quantum shielding of the *Shadow Chaser* and hit Vida. She collapsed. Luke, seeing his wife in danger, wavered from under Vida's control, and her collapse released him completely. He ran towards Mara, who's breath was coming out in short gasps. He held her close, and then probed her injuries. "Oh, thank the Force, the baby's okay." Mara sighed in relief. "Wish I could say the same for myself, but I'll live. C'mon, let's blow this rock." Camie stood apart from them, with a nervous smile. "Um, you can't. Not yet." Mara raised her eyebrows dangerously. "Why not?" "Well, as we were landing, I accidentally weakened the shielding a bit. I think. I'm not sure what I did, but it didn't seem important enough to tell you at the time. Well, that chick's lightening bolt must have done something to the ship, because the computer says that we can't take off for another two days." "What!?!" Luke held his wife back. "Mar, the important thing now is what we do about it." "Yeah. So what do we do?" Luke glanced at Vida. "Well, first, we get the hell out of here before Vida gathers her strength, and then, I guess we find some way to get rid of her or sneak onto the ship." After gathering survival supplies from the *Chaser*, they escaped into the forest. When they had made some progress, Luke finally turned to Camie and asked, "Why are you here?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned to Mara. "Why did you let her come along? She could've died out there if Vida had decided that she didn't want her hanging around!" "Don't look at me! *She* wanted an adventure, and she's getting one. Just another happy customer." Camie stopped in her tracks. "Wait a minute. What did you call that being back there?" "Vida. She said that was her name. Why?" "What solar system are we in again?" Mystified, Mara answered, "The Koli system." "Vanas," she whispered. "You guys better sit down." "What?" "Gital is the third planet in this system, right? Well, its ancient name is Vanas. Millennia ago, a race of people related to the Sith came to the planet, and terrorized its population. They practically wiped out a thriving race. Vida is a manifestation of the evil that the people of ancient Vanas had to suffer. She became a god centuries later when the ancient people erected a temple in her honor. She was a cruel god, but the Vanans had known nothing else but cruelty for centuries. Vida is tied to her temple . . . if it is destroyed, she is gone. She is strong with the Dark Side and is skillful at manipulation and seduction. Luke, you probably didn't even notice she was Force-sensitive. "The temple is supposed to have been long-gone by now. My guess is that an old sect -- no, maybe those ambassadors of yours -- may have erected the temple again. Vida needs a Force-sensitive to control and carry out her wishes, because if she killed the ambassadors as she said, and I suspect that she also killed the rulers of this planet, she must be exhausted from the long-distance mayhem. Only possessing a Jedi will strengthen her again." Luke stared at her. "How did you know all of that?" Camie replied, with a smile towards Mara, "I'm not just a middle-aged homemaker on the Outer Rim. I've been studying ancient history for the past fifteen years, and know quite a bit about this sector." Mara shook her head. "So all we have to do is destroy her temple. Great. First, we have to find it and get there." Luke laughed. "How do we get ourselves in these situations? Honestly, sometimes I think we're the subjects of some god with an overactive imagination." Mara snorted. "Okay, Skywalker. If the universe is run by some amateur author, why don't you pray for a deus ex machina and get us out of here?" She turned to Camie. "You think that she killed the Planetary Council as well? Wouldn't someone notice?" "I know the answer to that question," Luke piped in. "The leaders of the planet, following old tradition, must be without family or any ties to the populace. The people of this planet are apathetic when it comes to politics, and there are very few on this planet anyway, probably because of the purge in ancient times. Oh, and one of the ambassadors *was* interested in mythology and history, so he may have decided to re-erect the temple." It was a good thing he had memorized that packet that Leia gave him. Mara shook her head again. "Okay, Camie's here because she knows about the ancient history of this planet, you're here because you know the current events -- why did this imaginative god of yours put me here?" "Why Mara," Luke said with grin, "You're here to keep me away from Vida." Mara bristled at being placed in such an unimportant role. 'It's a good thing that life isn't a novel.' Luke turned to Camie. "There's a clearing about half a day's walk away. Am I correct in assuming that that's where the temple is located?" At Camie's nod, he then turned to Mara. "Mara, get some sleep. You and the baby both need it. Camie and I will figure out the best route to get to the temple, and we'll start tomorrow." Mara picked a bedroll and got ready for bed, all the while grumbling about how Luke somehow put himself in charge. She sighed, caressed her belly, and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she was back in her room on Yavin, curled up in her husband's arms. 'Funny -- he's not snoring tonight' she thought to herself. Suddenly, a loud rumble reverabated throughout the room. Mara reflexively lifted her head, looking around and even checking that Luke hadn't made the sound. Satisfied that it was nothing, she set back to going to sleep. Another rumble; then a low voice intoned, "Mara Jade." She sat up, her heart pounding. 'If this is some joke . . ." But she knew it wasn't. White mist filled the room, and then the fog lifted to reveal a dark character slowly coming towards her. Her arms instinctively flew to her stomach. Fear for herself and her unborn child was foremost in her mind. Was that ominous music she heard? Her heart beat louder, sounding a death knell. Only her Jedi training saved her from crying out when the Emperor's cowled face loomed at her. He never said anything, yet she could still hear the disapproval, the condemnations. At that moment, it was hard for her to believe that it had been twenty years ago that she feared the man and loved him all the same -- it was all coming back to her in a rush of *love-hate* emotions. She could feel his power. Her fear choked her, and she found herself not being able to breathe . . . 

She awakened with a start. It was light, and Luke and Camie hunched over her, concern written all over their faces. She fell into Luke's arms, her breath coming out in little hiccups. It was all she could do to keep from sobbing. 'So much for my legendary toughness,' she thought. Luke held her tightly. When she could finally talk, she rasped, "It was her. She attacked me with this dream. That festering mass of spirits *attacked* me!" Camie held her hand. "We'll her rid of her; I promise. But I have to know. What's keeping her from killing us?" Mara's voice soured. "She needs Luke and me. She's gambling on the chance that she can turn us to her side at the last moment. You're still alive because if she killed you, it would be harder for her to make us trust her." "Well, let's not give her the opportunity," Luke said. "Mara, you and I need to work on some mind exercises. I imagine that she'll try to attack us with negativity and other Dark Side emotions once we get near her temple. Typical stuff -- you know the drill." Mara looked at Luke curiously. He seemed to be brushing all of this off with a 'just another day' mentality. 'Well, he *does* seem to always get himself stuck in these situations,' she thought to herself. 'Who can blame him?' He looked at her and smiled, indicating that he heard. *Yeah, just another day, and as usual, we'll fight this thing together.* Camie shifted restlessly. "If you guys don't mind, what am *I* supposed to do while you attack the temple." "You stay at the edge of the clearing. There's nothing you can do, old buddy . . . you're not strong enough to resist her, and she just might decide to kill you and get it over with." Camie frowned, but she knew that he was speaking the truth. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Luke laughed and glanced at his wife. "She's starting to sound like Jaina." He didn't understand why she only sadly smiled and rubbed her stomach. They finally reached the clearing a few hours later. As they came closer, white mist suddenly sprung up around them. *We have to be strong, Mara* Luke sent to her. *Mara?* She seemed to vanish, although he could still sense her. He realized that what he was about to face was similar to the test at the cave on Dagobah. Although there would be no visions, success lay in working out his feelings. 'That's not so bad,' he thought. Luke sighed as he walked into the mist. He had to keep focused -- he couldn't let the spirit - god - whatever it was - keep him from carrying out his mission. He just felt so tired. It seemed like it would never end. Day after day, year after year, he kept fighting. Fighting to save the galaxy, fighting to find happiness, fighting to keep the Jedi Knights plentiful, or fighting for survival -- it was all the same. Ever since the day he blasted out of Mos Eisley with Han, Ben, and the droids, he had kept searching for something -- chasing after something. Was it worth it? He didn't know. He never got to just settle down and relax, but he didn't even know if he wanted to. And dealing with the hero label, the legendary status -- sometimes, he just wanted to be Luke. Callista had always reminded him that he was a Jedi Master, that he was important, but that's not what he wanted. Mara on the other hand -- Mara made him feel alive. He looked at his wife, who was farther along and closer to the temple. Mara was fighting -- was it for her life, or for the baby -- Luke didn't know. All that mattered was that she was fighting, taking every day at a time. And that's what Luke had to do. No matter what adversaries or Dark Jedi or political upheaval lay around the corner, he had to take one day at a time and enjoy every minute of his life and every minute with his family. He moved forward to help his wife. 

As she made her way through the swirling mist, she felt as though she couldn't go on. The dream the night before had terrified her, and the mist, which seemed to envelope her, reminded her too much of that dream. She remembered how scared she was for her baby -- Mara had never had to protect someone like that. Sure, she was often scared for Luke, but he could take care of himself. The baby however . . . She wasn't even sure that she'd make a good mother. Heck, look at her now, endangering her baby's life. Mara could never slow down, not even when carrying a precious life inside of her. She wasn't even good with kids! Then again, that had changed like so many other things in her life. She had gotten very close to Leia's kids after the debacle in the Corellian system. Especially Jaina. They had become soul mates, almost. Mara shared the wonder of her teenage years with her, never having experienced them herself . . . The twentieth anniversary of Endor would fall the month her daughter was to be born. Her daughter. She knew, all of a sudden, that her baby was a girl. So Luke was right after all. A little girl. Buoyed by the knowledge, Mara doggedly went forward. Her daughter would be born twenty years after her mother had embarked on a journey towards a new life. And she would make sure that the child wouldn't ever have to go through what Mara went through. And that began with killing Dark Spirits like the one before her . . . Mara's lightsaber cut through the rock, and Luke joined in. The two of them slashed until the entire thing crumpled. "That's it, Skywalker. She can't find a host body; she'll die soon enough. So long, succubus freak --" They heard the howling of Vida long before they saw her. "Cripes, I thought she couldn't travel that fast!" "I guess we were wrong. Mara, over there!" Luke broke off at a dead run, Mara once again chasing after him. Vida reached Camie before the two Jedi did, and entered her body. She was raised high up in the air, kicking and screaming the entire time. "Fight it, Camie!" Mara screamed, knowing in her heart that the other woman couldn't, not without the Force. She and Luke stood helpless, not willing to cut down their friend without giving her a chance. Camie's lips started to move. She muttered softly, too softly for Luke or Mara to hear. Then she grew louder and louder. She dropped to the ground, groaning. The spirit left her body and stretched and twisted, and finally blew apart. She left behind a scalding silence. All there was to be heard was, insanely, a thrush-like songbird chirping a springtime tune. The couple rushed over to their friend. "There's Mar's deus ex machina." Luke gave his best imitation of Han's lopsided grin. "H-how," Mara stammered. Camie smiled weakly. "Another product of my history education. It's an ancient prayer said to curse spirits made of fire -- created long before humanity. I figured that it would work as well as anything else." Luke shook his head. "Well, you sure got that adventure you wanted, and got to be a hero too. Happy?" Camie's eyes met Mara's. "Can I just slap him, please?" "Go right ahead, dearie. Be my guest." Any spirits listening in at the moment would have definitely decided to avoid the three insane friends yelping and chasing each other around the clearing. 

*Epilogue* Six months later -- "Captain Jade, I'm very disappointed in your progress at reviving the Smuggler's Alliance. One could think that you're backing out." *Never forgave me for that lump of coal, did you, Fey'lya.* Mara sighed wearily. "Senator, I have spent the last few months trying to convince Aves or some of the other smugglers to agree to helm the Alliance. Unfortunately, they're not willing. I was once placed at its head, and let me tell you, it's not a fun job. Besides, I thought you didn't trust smugglers." "I trust them even less when they're trying to back out of a duty like this one." Mara raised an eyebrow. "A duty?" *No, forget it. Better try a different track, Mar.* came her husband's voice. "Senator, with all due respect, I have been placed under many different responsibilities by the Council. Being a contact with the various independent groups of the galaxy while trying to run my trading business is extremely taxing --" "Hmph. I'm not interested in excuses. Does this incompetence have anything to do with the anniversary of Endor? I'm beginning to think that your loyalties are being tested." Everybody at the table rolled their eyes. Fey'lya enjoyed baiting Mara even more than he enjoyed fighting with Ackbar. Usually, he ended up looking like the fool, since Mara had learned how to control her temper. She usually sat there while he practically had a hissy-fit. Mara shook her head. "Senator -- Uh, owwwwwww!" Fey'lya pointed. "See, the spirit of the Emperor's entering her body!" Leia stood up, alarmed. "No, she's going in labor!" Luke looked like he was going to faint. *Get ahold of yourself, farmboy. You have to get me to the medcenter,* his wife mentally screamed. She managed to jar him out of his stupor. "Come on, Lando, let's help her." The next few minutes were a living hell for Mara. "C'mon, let's lift her." "She's too heavy!" "Uff. Okay, um, here we go. We can both support her on our shoulders." Mara closed her eyes in disbelief. "This is getting ridiculous. Ohhh, no. OW! " She let out a stream of curses that would make a Hutt blush. "Men! Ten minutes of heavy breathing and they quit. We have to do all the dirty work." The guys finally managed to support her on their shoulders. "Lando, get your hands off my wife's butt!" "Hey, cool it, buddy. I'm trying to help her. Besides, she's my ex." Mara noticed something. "Uh-oh. Guys," she said frantically, "GUYS! Hello! STOP!" "What?" BAM "The door's locked." said Luke. "The door's locked?" said Lando, although he knew quite well that it was, considering that he just ran Mara into it. "The door's locked." Luke repeated. "Ow" groaned Mara, wearily. Luke perked up. "Hey, there's a cart. We can get her to the medcenter in it!" He and Lando ran off. "Don't forget me!" Mara called. She, supported by Leia and Han, went after the two panicking men, and finally reached them, but only after they got halfway down the hall. *See, I'm chasing after you again!* And she thought having a baby would change things. 

FINIS (I warned you, didn't I?) 


End file.
